Kage no Kisaki
by Dregus
Summary: the violent clash of energies at the valley of the end activated a fail safe meant to keep Naruto safe, but instead it flung him across dimensions. now in a new world with no way home, can a young empress help him and Kurama adjust? wait... Kurama is Naruto's father now? Naruto/Path of radiance/ (minor) awakening.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. As you can see, this will be a Naruto/Fire emblem crossover. Now I know what you're thinking "but Dregus, why are you making another story when you already have 4 others?" well, to put you all at ease I'm not doing this alone. My good friend Pain17ification will be co-authoring this with me. Now I know that there aren't too many stories of this particular crossover type, and honestly I think there should be more. Fire Emblem is a great game. **

**Also, there is a slight change, as this will now be a Naruto/Radiant Dawn/Awakening crossover. **

**Allright, with that out of the way, let's get this started. **

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**?**

In a sparse room laid a young dark orange haired boy in a bed, covered with bandages. The whiskered young man turned in his sleep, and promptly fell off of the bed he had been sleeping on. He clutched his head, and let out a small hiss in pain. He brought a bandaged hand and lightly rubbed at where he had landed on his head, and looked around the room. And he immediately noticed something was strange. For one, it looked nothing like the hospital rooms he had come to know in Konoha. And when he got up to look outside, he was shocked to see a city that was nothing like his home. In fact, the only time he had seen houses like this was in those books of warriors similar to samurai's, where instead of Daimyo's they served kings and queens. Just where had he ended up?

"So you're finally awake, Naruto…" said a voice. Looking behind him, Naruto saw an adult male. He wore simple and plain clothes, has dark orange hair, whisker marks much like his own except more pronounced, and red slitted eyes, which made Naruto's own eyes widen in shock. They looked just like….

"Kurama…?" said Naruto in shock. Despite popular belief, Naruto did in fact know about Kurama. Had for several years. It wasn't easy, but Naruto managed to earn the Bijuu's respect, and even the right to know his name.

The man smirked. "Nice to see you too kid. Bout time you woke up. You've been unconscious for nearly 5 days now."

Naruto however could only stammer, not able to make a coherent sentence. How was this possible? How was Kurama out of the seal? More so, how was he not dead? Wasn't he supposed to die if Kurama was ever removed from the seal? And how in the hell did Kurama have a human form?

Kurama, seeing that Naruto was lost trying to comprehend what was going on, used his prehensile tail to whack Naruto upside the head to get his attention. "Naruto, I need you to listen very carefully. The reason I'm free, you didn't die, and because we're in a different place…" god he hoped the kid would take it well. "Is because were in an entirely different world. Konoha doesn't even exist here." And there it was.

"How…?" Naruto managed to croak out, not believing what he had heard.

Kurama let out a sigh, and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Normally, such a thing wouldn't be possible, but it seems that fool Minato put one of his Hiraishin markers on the seal. It was meant to activate and bring you somewhere in case you were in great enough danger, and it did so during your fight with that runt of an Uchiha. But the thing is, with his corrupted chakra from the curse seal and my own mixing together, it got into the Hiraishin marker when it activated, warping it so instead of it bringing you to wherever it was meant to, it sent us here, to another dimension entirely. And what makes it worse, is that when we came here I was ejected from the seal, and without me inside of you, the entire seal that used to bind me along with the Hiraishin marker faded away into nothing. So there truly is no way back to the elemental nations." Said Kurama, as he looked at Naruto sadly. Truthfully, the now former Bijuu couldn't be any happier to be free of the elemental nations as a whole, as he highly doubted there was any being here like Madara, or that masked bastard to control him anymore. But he did feel bad for Naruto, as he was forced to leave behind what few people that were precious to him, and he didn't even get to say goodbye to them.

But he was getting worried when Naruto made no reply whatsoever, and simply stood there. But looking into the now orange haired teens eyes, and he could see just how badly he was taking it. Acting quickly, he brought Naruto into a tight hug.

"It's ok Naruto. Let it all out." Kurama said softly. And that did the trick, as Naruto hugged him tightly and cried his heart out. And as he cried, he so desperately wanted to believe that Kurama was lying, or that this was a dream. But he knew neither of those was true. Kurama would never lie to him about something like this. And this couldn't be a dream, as not even his worst would be of something like this.

After a while, Naruto's crying managed to stop, but he still held onto Kurama, desperately clinging to the only thing that remained of his old life.

"Naruto, I know this is all a lot to take in right now, but I need to tell you some things about where we landed, and who's been taking care of us." Said Kurama.

Naruto hesitantly let go, and looked at Kurama and gave a shaky nod.

"Now, first thing you need to know is what happened when we entered this world. When the Hiraishin malfunctioned, not only did it tear a hole in space and time, it also tore a hole in the seal, which is how I managed to escape. Now normally this would have killed you, but apparently when we entered this world our bodies changed to match the native species of it. For me, it would be a being known as a Laguz, which are being that look like humans with animal characteristics, like my ears and tail. They can also change forms into animals, like cats, lions, birds, and even dragons." Said Kurama.

Now if Naruto wasn't shocked before, he sure was now. Dragons? This world actually had _dragons?_ As in the fire breathing, flying lizards in fairy tales?

Kurama saw the shocked expression on his face and chuckled. "I know. I was the same way when I first heard of there being actual dragons. But moving on to how you survived. Now, when we landed here, you still had some serious wounds from the runt, but when the seal disappeared, a new strange symbol appeared on your stomach. Apparently in this world this makes you a branded, which is a child born between a human and a Laguz. And since your mother was my Jinchuriki, and as you were absorbing some of my chakra when she was pregnant with you, that means that you were partially my child as well. When we entered this world, your body took on more of my 'essence' if you will in order to survive, thus…" Kurama gulped at what he was about to say, not sure how Naruto would take it. "That it changed your DNA, replacing a great deal of the blonde idiot's and…. Basically making you my son." finished Kurama. Honestly, he never thought that he, as a Bijuu, would ever have children. But now, he found it ironic that the child of his last container was not his child as well.

He was broken from his musing, when he felt Naruto hug him again. And much to his shock, he heard Naruto say, although muffled by his shirt, say the word 'father'. To hear Naruto say this, that he had accepted him as his father brought an emotion he rarely felt in his life. Joy. And strangely enough, he felt his cheeks get wet. _Tears, _he realized. He, Kurama, the mightiest of the Bijuu, now fox Laguz, was crying. And holding onto his _son _no less! He could only smile and hold his new son in his arms, letting a few tears of joy fall. He had been worried at first, as the people of Konoha had called him 'demon spawn' as was afraid he would react negatively to becoming his child. But he should have known that Naruto would not be like that.

After another hug session, he and Naruto stopped hugging so he could explain more. "Ok, so where are we then? And who's been taking care of us… dad?" asked Naruto, trying to get used to calling Kurama 'dad'. To be honest, back in Konoha Kurama had been the closest thing to a father he ever had. Sure there was the Hokage, but he was more like a grandfather, and the Ichiraku's were more like and uncle and Ayame a sister.

Kurama however smiled. "Well, you're going to get a kick out of this. Apparently, we're in one of the most important places in this world, the Holy Empire of Bengion. And we didn't land just anywhere, but in the castle's garden… as the empress herself was relaxing there." said Kurama.

Naruto stared at Kurama wide eyed as he heard this. "What!? Are you serious? We actually landed right in the middle of an Empresses' garden, while she was there?" then he got a horrified expression. "We didn't hurt her or anyone else when we landed did we? Wait! We didn't land on anyone and squish them did we?" and Naruto trailed off, asking more questions along those lines. Kurama, while bewildered at the constant stream of questions, merely shaked his head and chuckled.

He was about to answer, when the voice of a young lady spoke up. "No, you did not land on anyone, nor damage anything of any real importance. The garden can easily be rebuilt, and new plants put in. and it seems that you are doing much better."

Turning their attention to the door, Kurama and Naruto were met with the sight of a young girl dressed in red robes with yellow ornaments. She had blue hair, amber eyes, and looked to be around Naruto's age. Looking at her, Naruto blushed. "_She's a lot prettier than Sakura, that's for sure…" _

"Oh my, it appears you may have spoken too soon milady. It appears the young man has a bit of a fever. Are you all right?" came the voice of an adult woman who appeared behind the young girl. She had white armor with a gold trim and a helmet with wings on it. She had pale green hair and blue green eyes.

Kurama put his hand on top of Naruto's head as he looked at her. "Oh don't worry about him miss Sigrun, he's fine. Naruto here just isn't used to having such lovely and sophisticated company, are you?" said Kurama with a teasing grin, and Naruto shoved his hand off his head and huffed indignantly.

"Oh, now you don't need to call me miss or anything like that. Sigrun works just fine. Though I am glad to see that your son is feeling much better now Kurama." Replied Sigrun with her usual kind smile.

"Thanks. I was worried there for a bit when it took him so long to wake up." Said Kurama.

Naruto, getting over his embarrassment, was curious as to who the young girl is. "Sorry, not to be rude, but who are you exactly?"

"My name is Sanaki Kirsch Altina, the Empress of Begnion, and voice of the goddess herself." Said the now identified Sanaki." However, she was unprepared for the response from Naruto.

"Hi! I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and this is my dad Kurama Uzumaki. It's nice to meet you Sanaki. Thanks for not getting mad at us about your garden, and for taking care of us. I really appreciate it." replied a smiling Naruto. And what was more shocking, was that he went up and hugged her.

Sanaki could do nothing but stand there frozen. Being raised as she was, she is very concerned about proper manners. But not only had this young man completely disregarded proper etiquette like he did, but he actually went and hugged her! She was the Apostle, and Empress of the Holy Empire of Begnion! And here she was, being hugged like it was nothing! She had nothing against the strange fox Laguz, or his obviously branded son, but for him to so brazenly do something like this! It was simply unthinkable!

Sigrun however could only look at the scene of her Empress being hugged by the young man with a smile on her face. It was quite simply adorable to see Sanaki flustered like this, as she felt that she needed to spend more time with people her own age, even though that was virtually impossible given that she was royalty. Kurama however was laughing, as Naruto was like this with all of the other people of royalty he had met, like those from the moon kingdom, or snow/spring country. It didn't matter to Naruto is you were poor or rich, peasant or royalty. He treated everyone equally. And it was honestly quite funny to see the young royal so out of her element with Naruto _hugging _her like that. He didn't think he would go that far, but he could see that the girl was far too stiff and needed to loosen up. And he knew that if she spent enough time around Naruto, then she inevitably would.

Though Sanaki did not have to suffer the unfamiliarity of being out of her comfort zone, when Naruto let go of her, and gave her a big smile. She was still blushing madly, with a dumbfounded expression on her face. Never before had she met someone like Naruto, who would be so brazen as to actually hug her! And it was the first time she had actually been so close to someone her own age before too! This was completely unfamiliar territory for the young empress. It's not that she didn't enjoy the hug. While something she hadn't expected, she couldn't deny that she didn't enjoy that she felt when the young man in front of her hugged her. It was so strange and nice at the same time. Shaking those thoughts from her head, she took a moment to regain her composure, and looked at Naruto.

"Your thanks are unnecessary. You and your father were injured, and you required help. That's all there is to it. What I would like to know is what you two are planning to do now. As well as exactly how you got here. Your father would not explain things to me until you were awake, which I excepted so I could ask you some questions as well. Like how did you appear through a magic portal, and came crashing right into my garden? Were you two forced to be part of some kind of magical experiment that backfired, and it sent you here? What was the cause of your injuries, as I could plainly see that some of them were not caused by your fall. And what is your relation to a red headed woman named Kushina Uzumaki?" asked a serious Sanaki.

But Kurama and Naruto could only stare at her wide eyed. when they managed to get over their shock enough to speak, they said "You know Kushina/mom?"

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**And that's it people! Read, review, or I will have Kurama go full fox Laguz on you! **

**Ok, first off, yes Naruto already knows who his birth parents are. **

**Due to becoming a fox branded, Kurama's now Laguz DNA has effectively overwritten all of Minato's DNA, making him Naruto's father. **

**Now, normally a Laguz would lose the ability to transform into their animal form, but Kurama will explain it that since Kushina would have been the equivalent of a branded due to being Kurama's Jinchuriki, that him having a child with her allowed him to retain the ability to transform. Or at least that's going to be his cover story for those he doesn't want to know that he and Naruto are from another dimension. **

**And I am making Sanaki a few years older, as it would be hard for her and Naruto to have a relationship if **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Fanfiction! This is pain17ification here along with my friend Dregus giving you chapter two of Kage no Kisaki!**

**Funny thing happened while we were coming up with ideas; we actually found a way for us to work on this at the SAME TIME! How awesome is that guys?! :D**

**Dregus: To be honest, I had no idea this was even possible until Pain told me about this. It's so much faster than doing a string of PMs back and forth on Fanfiction. **

**Pain: Easier it may be, but this is not without drawbacks. Updates may or may not be faster this way, but we'll try our best to give them to you all! By the way, in case any of you out there want to try this, it's under Google Drive (which must be downloaded in order to work).**

**Anyway, let's get to it!**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

It is always amazing how much can change for the world in just a few years; three to be specific. Ever since the arrival of Naruto and Kurama in the country of Begnion, a war of practically worldwide scale had happened.

It had started in the land of Crimea when the country of Daein invaded and attacked the people. Led by the one known as Mad King Ashnard, they ransacked the Kingdom and prompted the ruler, King Ramon, to send his only child away for her survival.

Many fell during the invasion, and it was unfortunate to note that even Ramon and his wife fell to Ashnard. As for the Princess of the country, Elincia, her convoy was attacked by Daein soldiers. However, she was spared death thanks to the timely arrival of a mercenary group known simply as the Greil Mercenaries. After being informed of her predicament, they agreed to take the Princess to the land of Gallia, home of the Beast Laguz and ruled by Caineghis.

Sadly, along the way there Greil fell to the mysterious figure known as the Black Knight. Ike, his son, witnessed the death due to being there at the time and took both the dying body of his father and the sword that the man refused to use against the Knight. After arriving to Gallia, Caineghis offered them sanctuary and the chance to live their lives in his land.

It was declined when Elincia chose to save her country and its people. This prompted the group, along with two Laguz warriors, to begin heading to the only country large enough to help; Begnion.

They ran into some trouble along the sail there in the form of Kilvas Raven Laguz, but they eventually made it safely. They even helped the Begnion ship that carried the Empress of the land; though there was some comical confusion due to her age. A certain blonde would have been there if he wasn't undergoing a serious regimen of training under his parents, and the Empress wasted no time in ripping him a new one after her return; much to the amusement of his parents.

Things had been rather hectic at the castle of Begnion when Sanaki had sent a letter to Naruto's mother, Kushina, about his sudden appearance. Not only had she rushed there like a bat out of hell, she had even caused some panic amongst the people when she arrived, as she let nothing and no one stand in her way. When she finally made it to the castle, she had come face to face with her son. Of course, she couldn't believe it - especially since he didn't have the blonde hair he was born with - but when she heard him call her 'mom', even if it was as a question, she couldn't hold it in anymore, and quickly brought him into a tight, tearful embrace.

When she calmed down, Kurama had asked her how she even arrived in the world they were in. Apparently it was the same way Naruto had came here: Minato had put a Hiraishin seal on Kushina as well, not only to teleport to her in case she was in trouble, but to teleport her to safety in need be. When the masked man ripped Kurama from her, he used the Hiraishin to get her somewhere safe. Unfortunately, since it was linked directly to her seal, which was already heavily damaged, it was warped, and it sent her across time and space where she, like her son, landed in Begnion's castle, where she found by Sanaki's grandmother, the Apostle Misaha. After learning what she could about the new world she was in from her, she left the empire of Begnion in search of a new home. Though had she stayed, she might have been able to prevent the whole burning of Serenes Forest incident, where the people thought one of the Heron's had assassinated the Empress.

She tried her best to help them, but she only managed to save Reyson, Leanne and their father, King Loraziah. She had elected to live with Leanne and Loraziah while Reyson chose to live with King Tibarn in the land of Phoenicas, home of the Hawk Laguz. Kushina had felt the presence of Kurama's chakra, and had went to Sanaki to question her about it, as the only being who would have Kurama's chakra was her son. Holding onto the desperate hope that her son had somehow managed to come to this world. She had followed the source of Kurama's familiar chakra, and had found her son, and unknown to her at the time Kurama himself.

After a tearful reunion between mother and son, and both of them explaining how they got there, Kushina then questioned as to who Kurama was. And like Kurama suspected, she had freaked out and overreacted. After getting her to calm down, Kurama explained to her how he got free and what happened because of it. Though the reason she wasn't as surprised about Naruto becoming a Branded was because she herself was a Branded Laguz; though it was more like Kushina and Naruto were more Laguz than they were Beorc, as Kurama's chakra in their systems was so potent that they nearly became Laguz themselves. It was only their human genetics that prevented a full transformation into the species.

It took a while, but Naruto, Kushina and Kurama managed to actually become a family. Though a big shock came when Naruto suggested that Kurama and Kushina get married. Kushina was thoroughly embarrassed by this. While she wouldn't say it out loud, she could see that Kurama was incredibly attractive in his human form. Even more so than that bastard Namikaze ever was. But the bigger surprise to her came when Kurama actually said he wasn't against the idea at all. After all, he now had a human form that unlike his previous Bijuu one, he could now be intimate with Kushina. He even admitted that he held a great deal of respect for her, and even had some feelings for her. And with his new body, he would be able to pursue a more personal relationship with her.

When Kushina heard Kurama admit this, she was as red as her hair. Sure she felt some pride at the fact that she had been able to charm the mightiest of the Bijuu, as that was no small feat. But at the same time, she wasn't exactly ready for that kind of relationship, considering how badly things went with Minato. Sure she had feelings for him, but those quickly dried up when he turned her son (and she felt some satisfaction when she found out that Minato's DNA had been completely removed from Naruto) into Kurama's Jinchuriki and subjected him to a life of hatred and loneliness.

Though when Kushina tried to disway Kurama with these things, he told her that he didn't care. Hell, he even revealed that she and Minato never even had sex to begin with. Apparently, Kurama felt that Minato was not worthy of Kushina to begin with, so he used his chakra to make a Genjutsu, making them think they had sex, when in reality Kurama had gotten pregnant by using some of Minato's DNA. So really, Kushina was still a virgin.

Eventually, the new family of three got to more serious talks of what they were going to do in this new world. It was here that Sanaki suggested that they work for her. Sanaki had hoped that she would be able to repair the horrible relations between Beorc and Laguz, and with them by her side she believed things would go more smoothly. And if anyone said otherwise, she could simply say it was the will of the goddess that it be so. Though Naruto and Kushina could only stare at her with mouths hanging open, not believing that she would abuse her position like that, while Kurama was already liking Sanaki for her underhanded tactics.

And so, Kushina and Kurama began to train their son, as it were, into the ground. After all, he had been poorly trained, though at least he had a great deal of stamina, good stealth skills, and was a quick thinker, honed from years of doing pranks on the people of Konoha, and combined with his ability to abuse shadow clones made training him easier. There was also the issue of his 'Brand', and what ability it would grant him, as the child of a Laguz and Beorc typically had a special ability unique to them, so finding out what that was would take some time.

But back to the journey of the Crimean Princess; after proving the worth of herself and the Greil Mercenaries through the restoration of the Serenes Forest, Begnion offered full support to Elincia. They fought their way to the Daein Capital, defeated a Dragon Laguz by the name of Ena who was there to "steward" the throne, and found out that her grandfather was a spy for Daein.

It was during their battle across the bridge that connected Crimea and Daein that they found out that Nasir, Ena's grandfather, was actually a spy for Gallia as well. Once the company of conjoined nations reached Crimea, Ike had his fated duel with the Black Knight.

The young mercenary turned General ended up the victor while the Knight was left to be buried under a collapsing fort. They ended up saving Ena from being killed as well, reuniting her with Nasir. And before the battle against Ashnard, they had discovered the atrocities that Daein had done to the Laguz that they had captured.

Saying it was "horrible" was putting it lightly…

As for the final battle; it was long, strenuous, and the toughest Ike and his friends had ever had to go through. But, somehow, they had won and Elincia was returned as Ruler of the nation. Last Naruto had heard of the news concerning the country was that reconstruction was going very well and that Ike had turned down the chance to gain nobility status and the Greil Mercenaries returned to their simple fort in the countryside.

As for Daein itself, Begnion had taken the role of "guardian" of the now war-torn country. According to Naruto's stealth network, it wasn't as good as it should have been. But, he couldn't go to Sanaki about it due to it being considered a "minor" issue in the grand scheme of things; making it difficult to immediately handle.

As for Naruto and his parents, they had made decent lives for themselves in servitude of the Apostle. Kushina had taken the role as a Captain of the Army, whipping many soldiers into shape with her training methods and boosting morale with her "friends over pride" idealism. Kurama had become an advisor to Sanaki, much like Sephiran. However, while Sephiran traveled to other countries, Kurama stayed in Begnion and was very influential in the slow buildup of the bridge between Beorc and Laguz.

Naruto meanwhile…

"Your stance is still too rigid," commented an elderly teen with orange spiky hair and whiskered cheeks. He was dressed in a black sleeveless shirt and brown sweats while his feet were bare.

Across from him, and dressed similarly, was a girl just a year younger than him with long and wavy blue hair with eyes of the same color. The strangest thing about her eyes was the bird-like sigil in the left eye. In her hands was a wooden sword while sweat poured down her forehead.

"Relax yourself, Lucina," Naruto advised. "You need to be loose with the sword; like the wind."

"Right," she stated as she took a breath to calm herself. When she nodded, showing she was ready, Naruto charged with his wooden knives and began his assault. She desperately made attempts to block his disorganized, yet extremely effective, strikes before a surprise kick to her gut knocked her flat on her ass.

"That's enough for today," Naruto said as he wiped a small bead of sweat from his head. He helped the girl to her feet and grinned at her, making her cheeks gain a small dusting of pink. "You're getting better! Just keep at it and you'll be kicking ass like me in no time!"

She tilted her head curiously and asked, "When exactly have you 'kicked ass', Naruto?"

He was silent for a few seconds before he promptly turned and made his way back inside the palace, making Lucina hide her giggling behind her hand. Once he was cleaned up, dressed in standard gear, and upon entering the throne room he immediately knew something was up.

"Glad you made it, Naruto," Sanaki began. "We have an issue that requires some of your past skills."

"Meaning…?"

"She means that it requires stealth, Kit," Kurama answered with a deadpanned stare.

"Oh… I knew that!" he declared, trying to save face.

The deadpan stares from the other three showed that it didn't work.

"I've decided to take action on the issue concerning my soldiers in Daein. The Senate seems to believe that they have the final say in what goes on in the country and have passed on orders to _my_ soldiers. As such, I have decided that we need to send someone _inside_ so that my orders can be made from within." Said Sanaki with a frown.

"So, you need me to go there. That's what you're saying?"

"Precisely. You must pass yourself off as another refugee of the nation and help the country from the inside. If this means usurping it from the soldiers taking orders from the Senators...then so be it," she ordered with absolute resolution on her face.

Naruto nodded in understanding. He wouldn't let her down after all she had done for him; not to mention the _other_ reason he refused to disappoint her.

"Am I doing this alone, Empress?" he asked in a professional tone.

"Yes. I'm sorry that you can't take anyone with you, but this requires subterfuge of the highest degree."

"I understand. I'll leave as soon as possible." When she nodded and left the three to say their farewells, Naruto grinned at his parents. "Well, I'll be gone soon. Try not to give me a surprise younger sibling by the time I get back, ne?"

Kushina blushed brightly while Kurama merely snorted and replied, "No promises." That earned him a smack to the back of the head from the flustered Uzumaki maiden.

"Urusai!" she yelled before she hugged her son and whispered, "Be safe, sochi."

"I will, kaa-chan. Try not to skin tou-san while I'm gone," he teased before he hugged Kurama goodbye and hurried out before the fox could retort.

"Damn brat," he grumbled, making Kushina grin at his annoyed face.

[A few days later (Navessa)]

A hooded figure sighed as he got off of the small wooden cart he hitched a ride on into the capital. He was dressed in a simple orange shirt, black pants, and black sandals while his brown cloak covered his form to his knees.

"Finally made it," he muttered as he shouldered his small pack and walked the dirty streets. His eyes narrowed in disgust as he saw how pitiful the lives of the citizens had become under Begnion's "guardianship". It made him feel slightly abhorred that people could ruin the lives of others so mercilessly.

Another sigh escaped his lips as he kept walking. He had no set destination in mind since he had no idea where to find the "Resistance" that he had heard rumors of. Of course, along with these rumors were ones of a Fortune Teller; someone who could see the future. The only thing that stayed the same in all of the mismatching rumors and theories was that they had silver hair.

Based on what he saw, no one matched that description so far. But, he wasn't one to give up easily before, so there was no way in hell he'd do so now. He just had to be vigilant and keep looking.

...Of course, he failed at that immediately when his shoulder bumped against someone elses and they fell over due to his bigger build.

"Oops," he muttered as he held a hand out to them. "Sorry about that. I wasn't paying attention."

A soft hand took his and he helped them to their feet, taking note of the amber eyes that were visible in the shadows of their hood. It was strange gazing into them. They kinda looked familiar to him.

"That's alright," answered a feminine voice that held no anger or irritation in it. "It happens a lot in this city, unfortunately."

That comment didn't help the Uzumaki's guilty conscience. "Still, I should have been paying more attention. Sorry. Can I make it up to you somehow?"

"It's alright. No need to fret over something so minimal," she answered in a kind tone. "May the Goddess be with you," she said before she walked off.

Out of the corner of his eye, Naruto caught the sunlight hit her shadowed face and was hit with the smallest glimmer of silver light. As he watched her retreating form, he whispered to himself, "Found you…"

Being careful not to be seen, he followed after her. His gait was casual, if not aloof as he tailed her. Unknown to him, the woman already knew he was following her, but she didn't mind it. When her hand grasped his, she had gotten a read on his heart.

Never before had she witnessed one so pure and kind. It was like he had no kind of negative thought in his mind at all. It was bittersweet to her, really; a kind and pure soul like his in a country as desolate and forlorn as Daein. He would no doubt lose that purity very soon.

Little did she know that, by letting him follow her, he'd help kick start the beginning of the freedom of her country.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Notes: Now, we should let you all know that we have changed some things in this (obviously)! For starters, Sanaki is older than canon, making her slightly older than Naruto since a 14yr old girl being with him wouldn't be right. As for Lucina being in; this is the slight Awakening cross we mentioned! There will be ONLY two more characters from that game added, and NO plot from that game will be incorporated whatsoever!**

**Dregus: Yeah! Finally got this done. And I found out that Pain here is quite the stickler when it comes to grammar, when we could just use the spellcheck at the end. :P**

**Pain: Sue me! I'm a writer at heart and I need to make sure that I PERSONALLY check my shit! :P**

**Dregus: Well, you don't have to do it immediately when you see the error, and taking more time to go back and fix it when using a spell check is so much faster, so nyeh. **

**Pain: Uh… I think we're getting off track… Anyway! Be sure to review and all that, our beloved readers! We work real hard on this and would LOVE to hear your thoughts! Not to mention concerns or issues you ever notice!**

**Dregus: Yes, please leave a review. Though flames of any sort will be ignored. And if you do leave a flame, well, I'll just get Ashera to turn you into a statue. :P**

**Pain: No flames, please. They're hurtful to people who take the time to give you all something interesting or unique to read. It's like spitting over their time and effort and may just make them stop altogether. So...be careful with what you say, alright?**

**Dregus: Yeah, you have no idea how difficult this is. Well, those of you who don't write stories. And balancing our social lives at the same time ain't easy. **

**Pain: Until next time, guys! I'm pain17ification!**

**Dregus: And I'm Dregus! **

**Both: See ya!**

**Next Time: Radiant Dawn canon begins with Naruto joining up with Micaiah's resistance group! Stay Tuned!**


End file.
